1. Field
The following description relates to a radio frequency switch.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in wireless communications technology, various communications standards are being simultaneously used. Also, as wireless communications modules become more compact and portable terminals increasingly become highly efficient, it is required that a plurality of communications standards be implemented in a single portable terminal. Thus, a quantity of frequency bands supported in a single mobile phone or another mobile electronic device has increased.
Along with such a tendency, various frequency bands are designed to be supported in radio frequency (RF) front-end fields. For example, a radio frequency switch positioned in a signal path between an antenna and an RF chipset is designed to support various frequency bands.
Such a radio frequency switch minimizes insertion loss in order to reduce power consumption and preserve lifespan of a battery and also have excellent isolation properties, in order to minimize interference between various frequency bands in a transmission and reception path.